Kingdom Hetalia
by Alexandfriends
Summary: After a new project is finished, the nations of the world find them selves in a situation on where one of their favorite games Kingdom Hearts has come to life and now have to find a way to get their world back and find out who took their world away from them. (The title is a fail I know) Not continuing


Hello there, this is my first Kingdom hearts and Hetalia crossover story, sorry if it's bad but I'm not good at writing Hetalia yet. I have my own characters in this because I wanted to add them in. But anyways please don't kill me for this. Next chapter will be up soon Hopefully

_Thoughts_

Speaking

**Unknown voice**

* * *

Chapter 1

Within a laboratory 2 figures are finishing up on a mysterious project. The public never known about it, until now that is. Ever since the heartless have been attacking the project was able to continue in secret but when the keyblade bearer found about this, he alerted everyone.

"Well she be ok?" a voice says, the 2 figures stand in front of a metal pod with a glass cover. Inside is a girl asleep, this girl has short dark brown hair, pale skin, a black tanktop, dark blue jeans and black boots.

"Yes" another voice says.

"But what if they find the hideout and awaken her?" the first voice asks worried.

"You mean Sora?" the second voice asks confused and the first shadow nods.

"Well, let the nobodies deal with him, he can't keep fighting forever. Plus by the time he reaches this place, she will be awake" the second voice says.

"What is this girls name?" the first voice asks

"Alexandra" the second voice replies

"Ansem, how long do think it will take for her to awaken?" the first voice asks.

"Not long" the voice or Ansem says. Ansem turns to a computer that is next to the pod and starts to type in something.

"What are you doing?" the first voice asks

"Looking for a world that is easy enough for Alexandra to attack" he says and finds a world that seems simple enough for her.

"Xemnas you can awaken her, once that is done, give her this for a weapon and send her to this world" Ansem says handing him a big scythe. Xemnas takes it and then goes over to the pod. He press a few buttons and the pod opens. The girl known as Alexandra falls out of the pod and lands on her feet. After a few seconds, she opens her eyes to reveal deep crimson eyes. Xemnas hands Alexandra the scythe which is now her new weapon. Ansem steps forward impressed on how Alexandra is already fully working after just waking up. "Now Alexandra, you will be taking this worlds heart. Once you are done report back, I'm sure Sora will be after you when you have taken the worlds heart" Ansem says, Alexandra looks at Ansem and nods.

"Step onto that device and I will beam you to the world" Ansem says, Alexandra looks at the big device that is near the pod. It has a circular pad big enough for a group of at least 8 to stand on. She goes over and stands on it wielding her scythe. After a few minutes a beam blinds her and she is gone with in seconds.

"It has started" Ansem says

* * *

"_Man this is boring" _America thinks as a world conference is going on. He is sitting next to England and Japan. Right now America is working on a new version of the Kingdom Heart series. Japan has already finished the Japanese version, so it was his turn to make the English version. He sit boredly listening to all the speeches. Little did he and the other nations know that something ever different is going to happen.

* * *

Alexandra arrives at the world, in the city of Washington D.C. Just a few blocks away from where the World Conference is being held. She sneers at how bright everything is and then chuckles. _"Let make this place a dark wonderland shall we?"_ she thinks as she makes a dark glows and pulsing ball in her right hand and shoots it up into the sky. After a minute thick black clouds have covered the world. "Now heartless, feed off of all the darkness within peoples hearts" Alexandra says and lets an army of heartless run free through the city. She leaves to find a better place to watch.

* * *

Italy is sitting near a window not paying attention to the conference. He is looking outside, he saw the sunlight and everything happy and full of sunlight. "Italy! Pay attention!" a voice calls him back "Ve! Sorry Germany" Italy says, turning to look at Germany and the others. After everyone goes back to arguging, Italy looks out the window again and sees that everything is dark. _"Ve? I thought it was daytime" _he thinks and a sudden scream from outside of the room stops the arguing nations in their tracks.

"What the bloodly hell was that?!" England says

"I don't know, maybe we should see what's going on aru" China says. After China says that all the nations agree, Italy wasn't sure at first but once he heard his allies agree he soon agreed. They head out and see the place crawling with heartless, Italy looks around and sees that everyone but the nations had left.

"What the hell are those thing!?" Romano says as one tries to attack him. Italy suddenly looks fearful after seeing a heartless attack him.

"I remember these thing" America says and Japan nods remembering them too.

"Those are the things for Kingdom Hearts" America says and suddenly everyone remembers the game that Japan and America had shown them.

"What are heartress doing here though?" Japan asks confused.

"I don't know but if they are here then this is bad news, let's find the source of the heartless" America says

"First we need to make sure everyone has a weapon, we won't get far without one" Japan says. After sometime all the nations that didn't have a weapon found one. Italy decided to use his white flags and stay out of the fighting. And soon everyone but Italy is fighting a heartless.

"**Hmm, what's this? A scared little one? Why don't you do something useful and take me on" **Italy hears a voice says and turns to see a 18 year old girl with a scythe, wearing a black tanktop, dark blue jeans and black boots. "Ve…" he says a little scared and the girl laughs at him.

"You are useless, no wonder no one notices you" she says and walks toward him. Italy back away and almost gets hit by a heartless.

"Hm, how about you join me and I will teach you how to fight, you don't need them. They don't care about you" the girl says. Italy looks fearful but he knows that his friends care about him.

"Ve… Sorry to reject the invation bella but I can't leave my friends behind" he says and the girl scowls at him. But her scowl soon turns into a smirks. "Heartless come back!" she yells. All the attacking heartless stop and go over to the girl.  
"Dark Thorn take care of them, I have to retrieve the heart" the girl says, placing a dark orb on the ground and leaves. The orb pluses and soon a monster a huge one comes out.

* * *

"Sorry to leave you hanging onto this world" I say as I reach the area that I am designated to. Words flow out of my mouth as I start to take away the worlds heart. "Let this world be in the eternal sleep" I say and soon the worlds heart is taken. The ground starts to rumble and everything within the world starts to crumble. "Beam me up" I say and I see the boy from before. I look at him, he seems really fearful. "You idiota! Where did you go!?" I hear a voice yell. I take out a portal orb and smash it for them and the other nations. I see him look at me one more time before I'm beamed away.

"_Who was that?" _I think as I step off the circular pad. Xemnas and Ansem are they very impressed with me. "You have pass our little test" Ansem says and hands me a potion.

"Drink this, it will give you the powers you desire the most" Ansem says again. I nod, take off the cap for the potion and drink it. Once the bottle is empty I feel light headed. "You aren't good enough though" I hear Ansem say before I pass out.


End file.
